Selena Fauna/merchandise
Selena Fauna was trademarked on November 01, 2014. As of October 09, 2015, her doll number totals 0 and makes up 0%. Dolls Signature - Royals * Line: 'Signature - Royals' 2.0 * Release: Summer 2016* * Base: Rosabella Beauty Doll: '''Selena has curly dark brown hair with rose-colored streaks that is tied up and rose pink lips. '''Clothes: '''Selena's dress is made in two parts. Her top part is sleeveless and sparking black with two yellow-gold straps. Dividing her top and skirt is a golden triangular, crescent shaped belt. She has on fern green tights that are under her ruffled, open parted skirt. She has dark brown shoes with teal-blue socks. '''Accessories: '''She comes with her signature moon crown, fairy wings and triangular glass earrings. She has several pieces of golden jewelry and a handbag. Her wings are a translucent magenta color that can be detached. '''Extras: Olive green stand and a olive green hairbrush, diary. Note: The creator will be using a Briar Beauty doll. Thronecoming * Line: Thronecoming * Release: 2015 * Assortment number: ??? * Model number: ??? Doll: '??? '''Clothes: '??? '''Accessories: ??? Extras: ??? Hat Tastic Tea Party * Line: Hat Tastic Tea Party * Release: 2015 * Assortment number: ??? * Model number: ??? Doll: '??? '''Clothes: '??? '''Accessories: ??? Extras: ??? Way Too Wonderland * Line: Way Too Wonderland * Release: 2015 * Assortment: ??? * Model Number: ??? Doll: '''Selena has her hair tied up in a high bun. Her hair is now streaked with blue, light green and blonde. Selena has green eyebrows, bright pink lips and sparkling makeup. '''Clothes: '''Selena wears a pale-fern colored dress in a mermaid style. The dress is covered with fairy and vine designs. On the skirt of the dress are various card, butterflies, flowers, and swirled designs going from the left to right. She wears a light green, fairy-like back accessory and gold heels with a large moon on the left side of her head. '''Accessories: She accessorizes with multiple flowers chained together, a large crescent on her left side and long green butterfly earrings, as well as a pink ring. She also has a large green clock purse. Extras: Brush and stand. Forest Date * Line: Forest Date * Release: 2016 * Assortment number: ??? * Model number: ??? Doll: '??? '''Clothes: '??? '''Accessories: ??? Extras: ??? Enchanted Fantasy * Line: Enchanted Fantasy * Release: 2016 * Assortment number: ??? * Model number: ??? Doll: '''??? '''Clothes: Accessories: ??? Extras: ??? Fairy Queen * Line: Fairy Queen * Release: March 2016 * Assortment number: ??? * Model number: ??? Doll: '''??? '''Clothes: '''Selena has boisterous and big queen-like dress. '''Accessories: ??? Extras: ??? Epic Winter * Line: Epic Winter * Release: 2016 * Assortment number: ??? * Model number: ??? Doll: '??? '''Clothes: '??? '''Accessories: ??? Extras: ??? Notes * Selena will be getting a ''Getting Fairest ''design soon. She has on a long black sweater with various fairy patterns, along with an olive green romper. She also has on black slippers that are heeled. Category:Isaacelwwe Dolls